


I Will Be Your Sword and Shield

by Lizzard_writer



Category: Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canonical Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Drama, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Domestic Violence, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-08 22:46:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17989937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzard_writer/pseuds/Lizzard_writer
Summary: A naive prince and a mischievous mercenary encountered each other three times in their lives.And all three times,they fell in love.(This story will be in parts)





	1. The Young Prince and the Son of a Mercenary: Part 1

The country of Altea was a magnificent one, full of wide, beautiful grassland and mountain ranges that spread far along its borders. Occupied mostly by various villages containing kind and considerate common folk, there, however, was a small, stone brick castle that resided near the Eastern border of this province.

This fortress of astounding beauty held four important inhabitants.

A venerable, yet ruthless ruler, King Cornelius, took pride in his leadership for his beloved country and did everything in his power to keep it and his family safe. Being a descendant of the renowned ruler many years before him, The Great Anri, the King wanted to keep up to those high expectations of his bloodline.

In contrast, his more delicate and humble wife, Queen Liza, tended more to her children because as a mother, she believed them to become first before anything. With her husband usually away traveling in order to keep their alliances in check or to take care of any unwelcoming bandits of notorious enemy territories, Liza Lowell spent her time instructing her daughter on the manners of women hospitality while she had her son keep up with his political studies of their country's history, as well as their own.

Now, Princess Elice cared deeply for both her mother and father, and she always did as told by the former, even though they don't usual entertain many royal guests due to her father's constant need for their protection and his little trust in others. However, there was no one the princess loved more than her younger brother. She rather spend her time assisting him in his learning and training than deal with dainty, womanly chores.

As the baby of the royal family, and the only son and future heir to the thrown of Altea, Prince Marth had many pressures lain upon his shoulders. Although he spent the majority of his time with the two most caring women in his life, his time with his father was a time not as pleasant, for King Cornelius relies on his youngest child to be the one to take his place one day. Therefore, he has his son of just eight years partake in sparring with his royal knights in training, and most infrequently, with his most trusted knight, Jagen.

Such a rare training session was in progress as the experienced, white-haired knight got in a simple hit with his wooden training sword on the young prince.

"Aaah-!"

Falling onto his behind, the small bluenette got back up on his feet, breathing heavily as he looked up at the older man.

"Jagen, I think that's enough. Give Marth a break."

The royal soldier looked over at the princess, laying down his weapon and abiding to her order.

"N-No...Elice I'm f-fine! I'm not tired yet!"

The sixteen-year-old chuckled lightly as she walked over to her brother with his water pouch.

"I beg to differ. Come on, drink some of this please."

Placing the spout of the waterskin to the younger boy's lips, Elice tipped it forward so he could start drinking the cool liquid to rehydrate.

Clearing his throat, Jagen quietly watched the two before commenting,

"Elice. You're coddling him again."

Rolling her eyes as she took the pouch away from her sibling, she secured the lid back on before sitting herself back down on the stone steps beside the training area.

"Not my fault you're working him to exhaustion. He is just a child. He doesn't have the stamina of you or Father."

Marth looked back and forth between the older two people as he stood awkwardly with his play wooden sword in hand.

"I understand that Princess. But, imagine what Your Highness would say if he saw such a sight. You know how much he despises such tenderness. Prince Marth must become independent. The exact _opposite_ of what you've been teaching him."

The older sibling simply crossed her arms, scowling at the older man as he picked up his training sword again before allowing Marth to make the first move.

_'I am still against Father's idea of how Marth should be treated. He is only eight-years-old for Anri's sake! The boy should be allowed to have some form of childhood, Prince or not.'_

* * *

Trekking their way through the dense forest, the group of mercenaries finally found a clear opening and a small village beyond.

"Father, how much longer? My feet hurt."

A deep chuckle came from the man leading the front of the group of soldiers.

"Not much longer, Ike. Look, even Mist and Rolf still have enough energy left to run around."

Said children were chasing each other as they weaved through their small group of people.

After fighting a long, yet rewarding battle at Gra's border, Commander Greil of the Greil Mercenaries decided to lead his troop through the allying border, Altea, and find a place to rest for a day or so before getting on a ship and heading back to their homeland of Crimea.

Sighing in agitation, the ten-year-old bluenette pouted as he continued to trudge along beside his father as they made their way over to a village inn on the North side of the small town, where a castle could be seen just a few acres away.

As they approached the sweet looking innkeeper, two giggling five-year-olds made their way to the front of the group once more.

"Mist, Rolf, come here please!"

Chasing after his youngest brother and their commander's youngest child, Oscar finally grabbed an arm from each one before dragging them to the back of the group.

The young cavalier in training held tight to the two children so they didn't run off again, since they finally made it to their destination.

"Excuse us Miss, but would you have any space available for our lot?"

The blonde woman nodded kindly.

"Of course. Let me inform my staff that we will need a few rooms to be prepared and—,"

"Who lives _there?"_

Both Greil and the innkeeper peered down at the young boy pointing at the castle beyond the village.

_"Ike!"_

The young son of the leader of the Greil Mercenaries just shrugged his shoulders.

"What? It was just a question."

Greil sighed in agitation as he gave his oldest child a stern look.

"I do apologize madam. It appears my _son_ here left his manners at home."

The woman chuckled as she smiled warmly at the two.

"That's quite alright," she looked down at an embarrassed Ike, "But, to answer your question young man. The King and the Queen live just over there, along with the Prince and the Princess of our kingdom."

The small bluenette scrunched his nose at that.

"Oh."

Greil gave his son a warning look at his attitude, although he understood its reasoning.

Being simple commoners themselves, and mercenaries on top of that, they didn't take too well with royals. And, it was always their best intention to keep a safe distance from their haughty arrogance.

"I didn't realize we traveled this close to royalty."

The innkeeper nodded,

"Yep! Sweet family, actually. Every once in a while the Prince and Princess will come into our village and buy some items from the shops."

Ike looked skeptical at that.

"Why would they have to get stuff here, when they could just buy much better things with all their money?"

Greil looked up at the sky in annoyance at how blunt Ike was being. He heard Titania and Oscar snicker behind him.

Even the blonde woman he was trying to converse with was finding humor in this. But, she continued to answer the mercenary's son's questions nonetheless.

"Well, I think it's because the Princess is just trying to expose her brother to the outside world. I'm sure it gets stuffy after being stuck inside a castle most of your life. And, the Prince is fairly young too, kind of around your age."

That suddenly sparked Ike's interest.

“Really? How—"

Placing a hand on his son's shoulder, Greil tried giving Ike his most patient look.

"I'm sure she can answer any questions you have—in the morning. It is getting quite late and last time I checked, someone's feet were hurting."

The young bluenette frowned up at the older man.

"But, Father—"

"No, buts young man. It is time for bed the moment our room is ready. Even Boyd is hardly able to stand."

Turning his head around, his father's words spoke true as Ike looked over at his twelve-year-old friend barely managing to keep his eyes open as he leaned against Oscar, while the latter was now holding a sleeping Rolf and Mist in his arms.

The son of the mercenary grumbled as he turned back around as him and his father followed the innkeeper inside.

* * *

"Ha! Pinned ya again!"

"Ugh! Boyd, get off!"

Rolling off of his friend, the dark, green-haired boy smirked down at the other before offering his hand.

Taking it, Ike grabbed it before he suddenly jerked his arm back, pulling the older boy onto the ground with him before climbing on top of him.

"Now, who's got who?"

With a grunt, the taller boy wrestled his way out from under Ike and easily pinned the bluenette once more, looking smugly down at the other in triumph.

The younger boy rolled his eyes in his defeat when a voice suddenly called out to them,

"Boyd! Come on! Rolf and I are ready to head out to the shops now!"

The two friends separated as they looked over at Oscar waving his younger brother over.

"I'm coming!" The green-haired boy called out before looking at his companion.

"We will finish this later, Ike. Bossy big brother needs me to help get supplies before we board our ship tomorrow morning."

With that, the older boy ran off to his other two siblings.

Sighing in disappointment, Ike got up before he made his way back to the front of the inn, where he saw his father and Titania discussing advancement strategies for whatever their next mission will be back home.

"Father, I'm bored."

Greil glanced over at his son's pouting face before looking out into the field beside the tavern.

"Why don't you go spend time with your sister?"

Ike looked over to see Mist picking out every flower she saw in the open terrain.

He gave his father a bitch face, causing the older man to laugh.

"Or, you can just sit here and mope."

Titania chuckled at that as she watched her commander's son's face scrunch up in annoyance.

"Father!"

Greil chuckled before coming up with another suggestion,

"Maybe one of the village children will want to play with you."

Ike grumbled at that before an idea suddenly popped into his head.

Without another word, he left his father and his second-in-command in the dust as he ran off.

* * *

Wooden sword clashed into wooden sword as the young knight in training playfully fought against the Altean Prince.

Getting back into his proper stance, the red-headed teen jabbed his sword lightly into the younger child's side, causing him to fall back onto his bum.

"Aw, Cain! You said you were gonna let me have the final blow!"

A sigh came from the older man watching the two sparring boys.

"Prince Marth, you cannot expect your enemies to go easy on you in battle. They are not your friends."

Cain scoffed at his overseer.

"Oh, come on Jagen. His training is practically done for the day! We're just having some fun before he's gotta go study again."

Crossing his arms over his chest, the head knight didn't say anything else as he made his way back towards the castle, trusting his trainee, along with Abel, to keep an eye on the Prince and Princess while he meets up with the King.

Turning his attention back to the younger boy, the knight in training raised his wooden sword once more.

"Come on buddy, I'll let you get the drop on me this time. I promise."

Marth smirked at that before grabbing his sword and standing back up. Then, he charged at the taller boy,

"Haaa!"

Unbeknownst to the two fighters in the makeshift training circle, a curious pair of cobalt eyes was watching them from behind some bushes close to the forest line.

They centered on the smaller bluenette who seemed to be struggling to keep his balance as he sparred with the older boy.

An uneasy feeling suddenly came upon Elice as she was watching her brother spar with Cain, as if someone else was watching them, too.

Turning her head slowly to the forest beside them, the Altean Princess didn't seem to find anything out of the ordinary until her eyes laid upon a spiky blue head that was failing to keep itself hidden behind a pair of bushes.

Smirking softly, she got up and made her way over to the young boy.

Noticing the girl started walking towards him, Ike started backing up until he tripped over a tree root in the ground, falling over as he did so.

"Oof!"

Chuckling lightly, Elice reached out her hand.

"This isn't quite the best hiding place, I'm afraid. Are you lost?"

Flustered, the ten-year-old cleared his throat before he took the older teen's hand, allowing her to help him up.

"N-No...um I-I mean—!" The shorter bluenette started before everyone else came jogging over.

"Elice? Who is that?"

Marth stopped beside his older sister as he looked over at the young boy in front of her.

His cheeks tinted pink as he made eye contact with the darker bluenette.

If his face wasn't already red enough from embarrassment, Ike's own cheeks flared up some more when those sapphire orbs locked onto his own.

"Well, I am not sure. He hasn't even told me why he was sneaking over here in the first place."

They all turned to the young newcomer in question.

The young son of a mercenary gulped before scratching the back of his head.

"M-My name is...uh...I-Ike. I wasn't trying to be sneaky...I-I just...I just wanted someone to play with! 'Cause Father thought that picking flowers with my little sister was a good idea, and _no way_ was that happening!"

Marth giggled at the older boy's audacious attitude.

Ike smiled softly at the other’s laughter, finding it to be quite cute.

Elice noticed the silent interaction between her brother and this strange boy, and smirked.

"Do you want to play with us? Marth here would probably love to have a sparring partner around his age."

Ike nodded excitedly at that. He even had his own play wooden sword attached to his belt loop.

"Wait, Princess Elice. Are you sure this is a good idea?"

Said girl looked over at the knight in training and waved off his concern.

"He is just a boy, Cain. I don't believe he means any harm."

And with that, Marth grinned before he grabbed the darker bluenette's hand and ran back to the training area with him.

The three teens watched as the two giggling boys ran ahead of them, hand-in-hand.

* * *

"Prince Marth, straighten your posture. Ike is gonna knock you down again if you don't hold your stance properly," Abel chided gently to the younger boy.

Marth nodded with a grunt as the darker bluenette charged at him again, their play wooden swords clacking together.

"There ya go. The more you keep yourself up, the more likely you are to succeed in combat, kiddo."

The two children had been sparring together as the other three looked on for about an hour now, where the two knights in training gave out pointers to both boys to help them out and keep them on their toes.

Ike swung his sword once more towards Marth's side, but the younger boy kept his footing as he blocked the hit just in time with his own wooden sword.

The older child grinned at the young prince, proud that his new friend was starting to get better at this.

Marth returned a shy smile of his own.

"Nice Marth!" Elice exclaimed.

The green and red teens beside her grinned with pride at their trainee's progress.

"Okay boys, have some more water. We may have to call it a day soon, however, because Marth does need to get in some learning before dinner."

Both children nodded before walking over to the princess and taking gulps from Marth's water pouch.

"You two take a breather for a bit. You boys have been working hard," Cain told the two young bluenettes.

With that, Ike and Marth sat down by some shrubs a little ways away from Elice and took some time to get to know one another.

"You're pretty nice for a Prince."

The lighter bluenette gave him a quizzical look.

"What do you mean?"

Ike gave him a weary side glance.

"Well, usually royalty is real nasty to Father and I because we're commoners. But, you let me play with you."

Marth nodded in understanding.

"Oh...well, that's not very nice. I don't like mean people either. And, my Father says I can't play with the village kids 'cause they're 'dirty.' But, I don't understand what he means nor do I agree with him. 'Cause you're really nice too and super fun to play with!"

The son of a mercenary smiled at the other before smirking as he abruptly tackled him.

"I-Ike! What are you doing?!"

The older boy giggled as the two started to grapple on the ground.

"It's called wrestling! My friend Boyd and I play it all the time! You gotta try and push me off and pin my shoulders to the ground!"

Marth laughed as he went along with it and tried shoving the stronger boy off of him.

"Y-You're crazy! Is this some form of battle strategy training?!"

The darker bluenette smirked, giving leeway as he let the younger boy crawl on top of him.

"No! It's just for fun! It's what 'dirty village boys' do."

The young Prince of Altea laughed at that as he continued play fighting with the taller child.

"Boys! That is _not_ what I call _resting!_ Please be careful!"

Both young bluenettes turned their attention towards Elice's worried face before they continued laughing and rolling around in the dirt.

_"MARTH LOWELL!"_

Gasping loudly, said boy jumped away from Ike as he stood at attention as an extremely angry King Cornelius came marching over with a disapproved Jagen in tow.

The ten-year-old stood up as well, taking a step back behind his new companion.

"What is the meaning of this?! Cain, Abel, you were given specific orders to keep these two away from intruders! Back to your posts, _now!"_ Jagen berated angrily.

The red and green pair ducked their heads in apology before quickly making their exit towards the castle doors.

Jagen followed his trainees behind as he left His Majesty alone with his children and their new friend.

Said man turned towards his daughter,

"Young lady, how could you let Marth mingle with such _filth?!_ You should know better! Back to the castle this instant. Your mother is already waiting for you."

"But, Father—,"

"NOW, Elice!"

Said girl sulked before glancing over towards her terrified brother and his friend, giving them a sympathetic glance before hurrying away.

"And, _you,"_ King Cornelius sneered down at his youngest child, "what kind of descendant of Anri considers such _grotesque commoners_ acceptable people to _fraternize_ with?!"

"Father, I—!"

Grasping his son's right arm harshly, the ruler of Altea yanked the shorter bluenette towards him,

 _"SILENCE!_ You will be punished greatly for this Marth. You should know better! You were supposed to be _training!"_

Said boy whimpered in his father's harsh grip as he looked over to his companion.

Ike's face showed fear, but it slowly became filled with anger as he saw how the man in front of him was handling his new friend.

"As for you, young man. I suggest you leave this _instant._ You have _no right_ to be in the presence of royalty. Now _scram!"_

The son of a mercenary grit his teeth as he measured the King's glare with a dirty look of his own, holding his ground.

Until he looked at the younger boy's fearful face.

Marth gave him a pleading look as he mouthed out to the other boy silently,

'Go.'

Ike scrunched his face in disapproval before looking back up at the older man hurting his friend. After a moment he finally gave in to the other boy's plea and ran off.

His Majesty sighed angrily as he looked down at his son trembling in his strong grip.

"Come along, Marth. Time to teach you your place, pathetic weakling."

The young boy gulped as his father dragged him back towards the castle.

As they approached the doors, they could see Cain and Abel being scolded loudly by Jagen.

Both teens peered at Marth, giving said boy sympathetic glances knowing that his penance was going to be much worse than their own.

With that, the King pulled his son along into the fortress, slamming the large doors shut behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! 
> 
> So, the first part of my next story is up as you have just read! Originally, there was supposed to be only one part for this specific chapter, but it will be extending into a second part because I just write way too much, haha! 
> 
> So, please enjoy! 
> 
> Elizabeth :)


	2. The Young Prince and the Son of a Mercenary: Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *mild domestic violence warning* 
> 
> Based off of Fire Emblem's OVA, Marth is physically abused by his father (I'm not sure how often, but to keep with canon I added a small bit of that into this story) 
> 
> With that, please enjoy Part 2 of Chapter 1

Falling hard onto the rough, stone floor, Marth whimpered before holding his hand up to his now bruised cheek.

He looked fearfully up at his father.

"Father, I was train—!"

King Cornelius forcibly grabbed his son by the collar of his light yellow tunic, making him stand back up.

_"QUIET!"_

With that, the ruler of Altea gave the young prince another hard slap across the face.

"Aaah!"

Falling back down once more, Marth hit the cold, hard floor with a thud.

"You disobedient, _worthless_ child! You will become _nothing_ like me and you will do _nothing_ but _fail_ our kingdom with your _incompetence!"_

The trembling eight-year-old started crawling backward as his father stomped towards him once more.

His Majesty grit his teeth at his son's attempt at a retreat.

Reaching down and grasping the child by the collar again, the King had Marth dangling in the air, preparing to scold him some more.

 _"Cornelius!_ That is _enough!"_

Turning around, the merciless man came face to face with an incredibly angry Queen Liza.

"Put. Him. Down."

The King growled before glaring down at the shaking boy in his violent grip.

Before throwing the child onto the floor.

Hard.

With a yelp, Marth's scraped up hands and knees impacted his fall.

Vexed, King Cornelius turned back to his wife,

"Your _son_ is a _disgrace_ to the line of Anri the Great! He is _pathetic!_ He is _disobedient_ and _weak!_ Hell, he can't even shoot down a deer without getting all _emotional!_ All you and Elice do is coddle Marth! He will be _nothing,_ a _failure_ to Altea. To the whole _continent_ of Archanea itself—!"

"That is _not_ true! Please, Cornelius he is just a boy! He cannot become anything like you if you're too busy trying to _beat him to death!_ You want him to become stronger?! Well, at least let the boy be able to grow some _trust into his own father!"_

As his parents continued to quarrel, Marth started to quietly back up slowly when he noticed movement in the corner of his eye.

Around the corner of the corridor to his right, the small bluenette spotted his sister waving him over.

Quickly, the young prince jumped up and ran over to Elice before said girl grabbed his hand and ran through the halls with him until they were a safe distance away.

The princess decided to lead them to a pond outside of the West entrance of the castle.

Slowing down their pace, Elice gently held her younger brother at arms length before checking him over.

Raising her hand carefully, as to not startle the younger child, the older sibling caressed her brother's face as she examined the coloring bruise on his left cheek.

Marth bit his lip as he watched his sister, trying to hold in his tears knowing his father would be furious if he gave into his upset.

Elice noticed.

"It's alright, Marth. He's still inside with Mother. You're okay."

Combing her hand through the other's messy teal hair, the teen held her brother close as he finally let himself break down.

Brows bending in anguish, Elice hushed him gently as she looked towards the castle, keeping a close eye to make sure they were still alone.

She then pulled the two of them over to the edge of the pond where she took a seat with a sobbing Marth falling into her lap.

It was hard for the elder sister to bear her younger brother's pain. She loved her father, but she could not understand how the man could put such torment on her sibling.

Turning her attention back to the mewling child in her arms, Elice rubbed his back comfortingly.

"There, there, Marth...are you hurt anywhere else?"

Sniffling softly, said boy rubbed at his eyes and nose before looking up to his big sister.

He held up the palms of his hands, revealing the reddened cuts all over them from constantly breaking his falls every time his father threw him onto the ground.

Gently holding his hands in her own, Elice lightly placed a kiss on each one, eliciting a shy smile from the younger child.

She smiled kindly at him before hugging him close.

"You know what Father says to you is not true, right Marth? I need to know that you don't believe him. You have been doing incredibly wonderful in your training and studies...and...there is no need for you to be as ruthless as him, okay? You are _perfect_ just the way you are."

The small bluenette sniffled with a nod as he laid his head on his sister's shoulder.

"I-I always do m-my best...but, h-how come Father never sees that, Elice? E-Even Cain and Abel thought I did really g-good today..."

Marth hiccuped a few more times as he wiped his arm across his nose.

"Nuh uh. Use this," Elice chided gently as she reached into her skirt pocket and pulled out a handkerchief.

"Blow," she instructed as she held the soft, white cloth to her brother's nose.

The young prince obliged before his sister wiped the rest of his nose clean. She then pulled out another tissue and began cleaning away at his remaining tears as she answered his question,

"I am not sure why Father makes the decisions that he does...but, just know that you are _not_ worthless, _not_ pathetic, _not any_ of those things he says you are. He knows you're different. But, you are a _good_ different, a _better_ different. And, one day you will rule this country much better than Father ever will."

The young Prince of Altea looked up at his sister in awe,

"You really think so?"

Elice leaned down and brushed noses with her younger sibling as she looked at him with soft eyes,

"I know so."

The boy giggled quietly before the two siblings were suddenly interrupted by incoming footsteps.

The two abruptly got up, with Elice pushing Marth behind her in a protective stance.

"Easy Elice, it is just I. Your Father went to go cool off in the shower chambers."

Breathing out a sigh of relief, the princess stepped aside so Queen Liza could have her own look at her beaten son.

Bending down and holding his face carefully, the woman sighed sympathetically as she looked into those hurt and pain filled eyes of her youngest child.

"I'm okay Mother," Marth spoke softly, noticing the woman's grief.

Queen Liza smiled softly before kissing her son on the forehead.

"I know you are my strong boy...just remember that I will always love you, understand?”

The young prince nodded with a sniffle as his mother stood back up beside Elice.

"We need to continue with your chores before dinner, Elice. As for you, Marth...I want you to relax for the remainder of this evening. We will pick up on your learning in the morning."

With that said, the two women made their way back inside the castle.

Sighing softly, the young Prince of Altea made his way back over to the pond, sitting down quietly as he played with some tufts of grass.

After relaxing on his own for about fifteen minutes, Marth decided it was time for him to go back inside when he suddenly heard rustling from behind him.

Turning around, his bright, sapphire eyes locked on to a familiar pair of cobalt ones.

_"Ike! What are you doing here?!"_

The prince whispered harshly, spinning his head back around, eyes darting everywhere to make sure no one saw them.

The older boy smirked before plopping down beside the other,

"Well, you sure seem happy to see me."

Marth bit his lip as he kept anxiously scanning the area before he turned back to the son of a mercenary,

"Father can come back out any second! You need to go, _now!_ Before he hurts you too!"

The ten-year-old gave his friend a quizzical look before he noticed the darkening bruise on the other boy's cheek.

His face suddenly turned to anger as he held Marth's face in his hands.

"He hit you?!"

The shorter boy pushed him away, tears stinging in his eyes.

 _"Yes!_ And, I need you to _go_ before he does the same to you!"

Ike saw the other start to become upset again. But, he didn't want to leave him in this state, although he  understood the haste.

Something in him stirred when he saw those few tears slide down the younger boy's face. 

He leaned over and hugged the prince tightly before whispering into his ear,

"Meet me by the woods later tonight, when everybody else is asleep, okay? So we won't get in trouble."

Marth blinked at him. But, before he could get in a reply, Ike took off and disappeared into said forest.

* * *

Reading the last few sentences of her romance novel, Elice placed said book gently onto her night stand before yawning tiredly.

With one last stretch, the teenager was just about to lean over and blow out her candle when she heard a quiet knock at her door.

_'Who could that be?'_

Clearing her throat, the young girl acknowledged her visitor,

"Come in."

Opening the door slowly, another bright candle peaked its way inside with a tangled up mess of blue hair behind it.

Elice smiled softly.

She should've known.

"Marth, what brings you here at this time of night? Mother put you to bed just under an hour ago."

Said boy padded his way over, setting his candle beside the one on his sister's bedside table before attempting to climb up onto her bed.

Elice bent down and helped pull her brother up so he could sit beside her.

"I-I...couldn't sleep. But...um...I wanted to tell you, o-or ask you something," the prince spoke softly as he looked at his older sibling.

She looked at him tiredly as she pet his head gently,

"What is it?"

The young boy looked down as he nervously twisted the sheets in the bed,

"U-Um...I...I saw Ike this evening...a-after you and Mother went back inside the castle. He showed up out of nowhere! A-And I told him to leave so Father wouldn't see him again...but...," the smaller bluenette bit his lip.

"But?" Elice pushed gently as she continued to comb her fingers through her brother's hair.

 _'He really needs a haircut,'_ the girl thought quietly to herself.

Putting her focus back on the younger, the princess pulled the prince closer to her side as he continued,

"He...um...wanted me to meet him by the forest edge tonight. B-But I don't know why...I think to play so we don't get caught by Father..." Marth glanced up at his sister anxiously.

Elice gave her sibling a skeptical look.

"You cannot expect me to agree to this, Marth. Ike is a very sweet boy, but you have just met him. Plus, although not many large animals live here, the woods are still a dangerous place at night...What would I do if a bandit got a hold of you, huh? You must consider such things before doing something so brash."

Said boy looked down in shame, knowing his sister was right. He would be risking his safety. And, royalty should never be left unescorted at such a time at night.

_'But, I would be with Ike...right?'_

The princess saw the wheels churning in her brother's mind and she sighed softly,

"And, we cannot leave out your fear of the dark."

Marth jolted his head up at that before his cheeks heated up in embarrassment,

"T-That...I...I don't have that anymore..."

The elder sibling smirked softly at her brother's attempt to fib.

"Then, why were you walking the halls with that candle, hmm?"

Marth looked over at the white stick slowly oozing wax into its holder as it rested on the princess' night stand.

"W-Well...I couldn't see! There aren't any candles lit in the corridor..."

The princess kept smirking down at the other before pinching his cheek,

"Alright. Then, how would you explain why I had a certain somebody crawl into my bed just a few nights ago when he thought their was a wyvern in his closet?"

Blushing darkly, Marth smooshed his face into his sister's shoulder.

_"Elice!"_

Said teen chuckled quietly as she playfully teased the younger child.

"Okay, okay, I'm done...and I think it's time you head back to bed, mister."

Smiling softly, Marth picked his head up before hugging the older girl tightly.

Elice grinned before kissing the shorter's teal head sweetly.

Hopping off the bed, the young prince grabbed his candle before quietly making his exit out of his sister's room.

* * *

Letting another hour slowly tick by, the Prince of Altea carefully crawled out from under his beige and gold sheets before reaching for his still lit candle on his bedside desk, which he then placed inside a lantern.

Clipping on a belt around his light blue pajamas and attaching said light source to it, Marth tiptoed out of his bedroom and quietly pitter pattered his way down the hall and towards the East castle side entrance.

Two guards were making their rounds, keep an eye out to make sure no intruders had somehow made their way into the fortress.

The young bluenette bit his lip, trying to figure out how he was going to do this.

Silently, the eight-year-old quickly made his way towards the downstairs lavatory, where he had an open window awaiting him just above the toilet.

Climbing on top of the latrine, the small bluenette gave a small hop as he reached for the open stone ledge.

Pulling himself up, Marth looked behind him to make sure none of the guards followed him inside before shuffling through the window and falling onto the bushes below.

* * *

The young prince whimpered in fear, lantern shaking in his hand as he stared at the forest ahead of him.

He gulped as he took a tentative step forward.

"Marth...?"

Said bluenette squeaked in surprise at the whispered voice behind him. He spun around and scanned the never ending darkness in front of him.

A figure moved in the shadows.

"W-Who's there?!"

He started trembling in fear until he saw a familiar face reveal itself from within the trees.

"It's Ike! Who else would be here?"

The newcomer said with a smug look on his ten-year-old face.

Letting out a breath, Marth chuckled nervously as he scratched the back of his head.

"R-Right."

Ike looked down at his new friend questioningly, noticing the object in his hand.

"What are you doing with _that?"_

The younger child looked down at the light source he was holding before looking back up at Ike in confusion.

"I-I can't see out here..."

The son of a mercenary looked at the other with a smirk.

"You're not afraid of the dark, _are you?"_

The prince's eyes widened as his cheeks tinted pink in embarrassment.

"N-No!"

The older boy crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow at the shorter child.

He didn't believe him.

"Well, Father says candles can start fires, especially in forests. So, you have to blow it out or we can't play."

Marth frowned at that.

"Well, that's not fair...I-I'm sure if I don't hit the trees we will be fine."

Ike shook his head.

"Nuh uh. You have to get rid of it. The moon is producing enough light. Plus, we will be able to see even better when I bring you to my secret spot."

The younger boy bit his lip as he peered his fearful, sapphire eyes up at the other.

"I-I can't..."

"Why not?"

Marth's eyes started to water. He wanted to play with his friend but he can't do that if...if...

"C-Cause...cause..."

He darted his eyes everywhere, trying to come up with another excuse.

Suddenly, the darker bluenette leaned over and blew the candle out.

The Altean Prince froze.

He couldn't see anything.

"I-Ike?!"

The poor boy started to whimper as he tried making out his surroundings as best he could in the minimal moonlight that seeped through the trees.

A hand suddenly grabbed onto the prince's trembling one.

Marth gulped anxiously as he tried making out the face it belonged to.

"You didn't have to lie, you know."

Marth scrunched up his face as he looked down to the ground.

"I didn't lie 'bout nothin'..."

Ike looked down at his companion with a frown, and was about to acknowledge his denial to his fear of the dark when a gust of wind suddenly shook the trees and bushes surrounding them.

With a gasp at the scary noises, the younger boy latched onto the shirt of the older and buried his face into his shoulder as he began to whimper in fear.

"Marth. It's just the wind. Father said Winter here is coming sooner than it is back in Crimea."

Said boy looked up into his friend's concerned cobalt eyes, as his own continued to fill with terrified tears.

Ike looked at the frightened eight-year-old and sighed.

"Look," he reached behind his tattered cape his mother had made for him before she passed away and revealed his play wooden sword attached to his own belt loop.

"I brought this to keep us safe, okay? I won't let anything happen to you."

Eyes finally adjusting to the darkness, Marth wiped at them as he looked down at said object.

Ike noticed, before he took the corner of his cape and ripped a piece of it off.

"Here...it’s really old anyway."

Reaching for the makeshift tissue, the teal-haired royal used it to wipe his eyes properly.

Not knowing what to do with the now soiled garment, Marth looked to his companion in question.

The older child simply plucked it from his friend's hand and put it in his pocket.

Before offering his hand to the other.

The young prince looked down before he grasped it with his own.

Ike smiled.

"Come on, I'll show you that the dark really isn’t that scary. I promise."

* * *

Blinking her eyes open slowly, the Princess of Altea shifted in her bed, feeling as if something was off but she couldn’t pin point as to what.

Deciding to make use of the facilities down the hall, the young girl got up from her bed and made her way down towards the washroom in the far left corner of the corridor, by the East Wing.

After taking care of her needs, the teenager was about to make her leave when she noticed the curtains of the open window were pushed aside.

Not thinking much on it in the moment, the bluenette simply shrugged to herself before deciding to check on her younger brother to make sure he was sleeping soundly.

_‘He’s had a rough go at it these past few days...I hope Father will give peace to him. Marth’s nightmares from his abuse are enough to keep him up at night...and, a growing boy like him really needs a proper amount of rest.’_

Quietly turning the knob to her brother’s bedroom, Elice peeked inside.

Before ripping the door open.

The moment she realized there was no night candle lit, she knew something was wrong.

_‘Marth cannot sleep without his night light.’_

After glancing over at the empty bed, the princess desperately searched around the room, her brother nowhere in sight.

Then, it suddenly hit her.

_‘The window.’_

Running quietly back to her bedroom, Elice grabbed a hooded cloth from her closet, wrapping it over her as a disguise before she went back to the same lavatory as before.

Taking the same actions as her younger brother, the older girl squeezed through the window and ran straight towards the forest.

* * *

“Does it hurt?”

Ike asked softly as he glanced over at his companion.

The two boys were sitting side by side in a secluded corner of the forest, a small ways away from the castle.

The son of a mercenary discovered the spot as him and his Father, along with their troop, arrived the following night.

It was a small open circle surrounded by black trees, where the full moon could easily be seen. It’s light beamed quite brightly down on the two children.

Which was perfectly okay for the young prince.

Looking over at his concerned friend, Marth smiled gently before brushing his hand over his cheek.

“It hurts a little...it felt better after my sister had me put a cool cloth on it.”

Ike nodded in understanding, before he reached over and held the other’s two scratched up hands.

“And, what about these?”

Marth looked down, before his face tinted pink.

“I don’t really feel them that much...Elice kissed them to make them feel better.”

The older child gave his friend a perplexed look,

“Does that really work?”

Marth shrugged, a bit embarrassed that he admitted to his older sister’s coddling.

“I think it does.”

Ike hummed in thought for a moment.

Before he leaned over and kissed the younger boy’s bruised cheek, face blushing as he did so.

Eyes widening in surprise, Marth’s face turned crimson at the other’s action.

“Does it feel better now?”

The prince smiled shyly before leaning his head against the darker bluenette’s shoulder.

“Much...thank you.”

The son of a mercenary smiled softly before he wrapped his arm over the teal-haired royal’s shoulders as the two children quietly enjoyed each other’s company.

Quiet azure eyes watched the young pair cuddling in the moonlight.

A smile graced soft lips as the princess kept a close eye on her brother, happy he was safe.

Happy he had made a new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW. Thank you all so so much for the kudos!!! 
> 
> I so truly appreciate it! It means so much to know people are enjoying my work! 
> 
> Until next chapter, 
> 
> Elizabeth :)


	3. A Ray of Hope

_**7 Years Later** _

 

"Prince Marth, you must remain in the back of the group, for the last time! We cannot risk any more harm to you. You're our only hope in Altea's future, please!"

"But, Jagen—!"

 _"Now,_ Your Highness! I will be doing your deceased father no favors if I were to allow you to fling yourself into battle like a stubborn child! Abel, watch over him."

Said green-haired cavalier nodded to his order as he walked his equine over to the pouting bluenette.

"I apologize, sire, but we must abide by Jagen's orders. Plus, your wounds need serious tending to and I must agree with him."

Sighing in defeat, the fifteen-year-old reached a hand out to pat the older man's brown steed on the neck before the two soldiers walked together to the back of their troop.

It's been a year now since the war against their former, betraying ally, Gra, started.

Not only being defeated by their other enemy, Dolhr, King Cornelius also lost his own life to the dark sorcerer, Gharnef, when he confronted the invading forces.

Residing at home in their castle of Altea at the time, the three other members of the royal family heard the news just as Gra's own invasion began...

_Becoming separated from their mother, Elice flew throughout the castle in order to get ahold of her younger brother and aid in his escape._

_"Marth, I need you to go on ahead of me. I will meet up with you as soon as I find Mother. With Father...no longer with us, you remain as Altea's last hope in retrieving Falchion and saving our kingdom. Do you understand, little brother?"_

_The young prince gave his sister a look mingled with outrage and fear,_

_"I am not leaving you here alone, Elice! We will escape together! It does not matter what I am if you are not with me. Please!"_

_The Princess of Altea grabbed her upset brother by the shoulders and shook him,_

_"Marth! I will not tell you again! Do not fret, for I will be with Malledus.”_

_Her eyes became soft as she watched the fourteen-year-old bite his lip in worry,_

_"I will be fine...I promise."_

_..._

Staring his blurred eyes into the ground, Marth kicked it angrily as he marched alongside Abel as he held his injured arm close to his chest.

His Mother was found dead and no one knew if Elice was alive after being captured by Gharnef.

_'How could she...lie. Elice knew what she was doing by sacrificing herself...but...I'm not worth it. There is no me without her...she's...I can't...'_

The boy's angst filled thoughts were cut short when a hand was lain upon his shoulder.

His watery eyes looked up into another pair of jade ones.

"You cannot let your emotions control you, Marth. I understand the need to find Elice and rid of this horrible mess and restore peace...but, that will not be possible if we do not have our Prince at his best."

Merric squeezed his best friend's shoulder gently as the younger male sniffled before blinking his eyes rapidly.

_'And, Gods forbid Jagen turns around and sees me mewling like a small child.'_

Nodding in agreement, Marth looked up and gave the other a kind smile,

"Yeah...you're right."

The prince had become very close friends with the green-haired mage a few years back, where they were still living in a time of peace.

Where Elice used to watch over them and make them sandwiches almost every afternoon when Merric would come by and practice his magic while Marth trained with Cain and Abel.

The sixteen-year-old patted his shoulder one last time before really locking his eyes with the grieving prince's,

"And we _will_ find her, Marth. I'm sure of it."

* * *

Clashing his axe into the bandit's own iron one, Greil won over his short fight with the enemy just as quickly as it started.

However, he turned back to check on the limping swordsman behind him who was still trying to fight off an incoming lance wielder with his bronze sword.

Growling under his breath, the commander of the Greil mercenaries charged over, blocking the oncoming blow from the attacking bandit.

He glared at the person he just saved,

"Ike! I swear to the _Gods_ if you don't fall back, I will use Urvan on you myself! You are way too injured as it is and Mist is not experienced enough to heal you fully. So _please,_ quit putting up fights that will lead you into more trouble!"

Gritting his teeth, the younger solider looked angrily up at his father. But, any possible refute of his was shut down at the older man's stern look.

_"Fine."_

Turning on his heel, the seventeen-year-old limped away with a sulk, where he passed a snickering Boyd on his way over to the back to stand beside his sister and Oscar, who was meant to protect them while on horseback.

"Oh, don't worry yourself, Ike. This is just a simple mission, and I'm sure you'll do even better in our next one, whatever it may be, before we head back home."

Said boy sneered up at the green cavalier's attempt at positivity.

"Simple mission...,” the bluenette muttered under his breath.

_'If it's so simple, then why the hell am I doing so bad?'_

The grumpy male suddenly glanced down when he felt a gentle touch on his arm.

Mist was trying to heal him once more, but it did little to any of his agonizing injuries.

However, he couldn't help but smile down at his little sister, grateful for her small attempt,

"Thanks Mist."

The young girl smiled up at her older brother's praise.

Suddenly, they heard commotion coming from up front.

"What the hell?! I thought that was the last of them! Titania, fall back a moment."

Said red-haired paladin withdrew her weapon, holding her axe one-handed as she trotted her white steed over to Greil.

The two leaders looked over to the new group of bandits who seem to have suddenly appeared. However, their attention seemed to be drawn to another group of soldiers dressed in attire unlike the enemy's own. But, Greil was unsure if his small troop of mercenaries should interfere, seeing as they shouldn't be risking their lives for a task they weren't requested for.

Limping his way back up to the front, Ike stood beside the older man,

"What's wrong, Father?"

Greil peered down at his son, worry lines on his face before he turned back to the fight in front of them,

"I am unsure...but I don't think we should become involved, especially with your injuries. Getting you to a healer is top priority...plus, it looks like those other men are capable of holding up their own."

The bluenette nodded in agreement before his eyes seemed to get caught on one of the shorter soldiers that were being guided in the back of the group.

The young boy seemed to be caressing an injured arm as he walked beside a cavalier adorned in the same colors as Oscar, ironically enough. However, said lance weilder abruptly left the teal-haired swordsman as he got caught in the middle of a battle with one of the bandits.

Glancing back at the younger bluenette, Ike quietly gasped.

_'No way...'_

Just as he began recognizing those wide, sapphire eyes, the darker blue-haired swordsman took sight at another bandit that suddenly appeared right behind the oblivious teen.

Eyebrows drawing downward in anger, Ike ignored the pain blossoming in his shoulder and ankle as he suddenly darted towards the attacker.

"IKE!"

Greil called out to his disobedient son, before him and the rest of their group ran after him.

"Haaa!"

Just as the lance wielding bandit was about to slash into the prince's back, a body brought itself in between them as Ike's bronze sword took the blow.

Gasping in surprise, Marth turned around as he stared at the back of his savior.

Pushing the bandit back with the force of his sword, Ike forcefully shoved Marth behind him without so much as a glance at the lighter bluenette as he protected him from anymore harm.

Although at a disadvantage with his weapon, Ike managed to win over the battle as he drew his sword out from the enemy's stomach.

He spun around and grabbed the shoulders of the younger male,

"Are you hurt?!"

Wide eyes stared into concerned cobalt ones as everyone from both groups came over to the two.

"I-Ike...?" The prince whispered softly, suddenly making out the familiar face in front of him.

Before the older swordsman could reply, Jagen came charging over, lance in hand as he glared down at Ike just as Greil took a step in front of his son, drawing out his own weapon and pointing it towards the white-haired knight.

"I suggest you drop your dainty axe before this whole situation gets disastrous."

Greil growled, refusing to do so,

"Not unless you remove that weapon of yours away from my son's face."

Marth suddenly stepped in between them,

"Wait! Please! He saved me...he means no harm, Jagen. I assure you."

The older knight gave the boy a skeptical look as he brought his lance back to his side,

"Your Highness, how can you be so sure—,"

"Because I know him."

Both Greil's and Jagen's eyes widened in shock as they both exclaimed in unison,

"What?!"

The commander of the Greil mercenaries turned to his son,

"Ike, is this true?"

The darker bluenette nodded as he limped over to Marth just as the younger glanced back up at him with a small smile.

The taller boy returned it before he suddenly bent forward in agony, the pain in his shoulder becoming too much to bear after that spontaneous battle with the bandit.

"Ike?!" Marth exclaimed in concern as he tried pulling the older male back up.

"It's just a bruise, no biggie...I-I'm fine—,"

"You are not," Greil interrupted as he walked over to his son, resting a hand on his non-injured shoulder.

"That last battle was completely, and utterly reckless of you. You are lucky you won at such a disadvantage. And, as much as I am proud of you, Ike, your health right now is more important than any praising. We need to get you to a healer."

Clearing his throat, Jagen looked down at their new allies in concern. Although still slightly dubious of the group of mercenaries, the older knight took Marth's trust in them into account.

"Well...there is a small, hidden village a little ways from here that we were planning on visiting. Although your injuries are minor, Prince Marth, you still need that arm of yours looked at. Hopefully, we may find a healer for the both of you in the small town," the white-haired soldier offered generously.

Greil nodded gratefully at him as he held Ike with one arm over his solider as Marth did the same with the other.

Rolling his eyes, the darker bluenette let the two man-handle him,

"Guys, I'm okay to walk on my own."

Knowing his father was purposefully ignoring his comment, the mercenary in training looked down at his younger companion instead and smirked softly.

Leaning down, he whispered into his ear,

"I've missed you."

Glancing up, Marth's cheeks tinted pink as he bit his lip.

Up until this moment, the prince hadn't realized how much he reciprocated that same feeling.

* * *

"So...a Prince, huh? How the _hell_ did I miss that?"

Grinning at his father's confusion, Ike just shrugged as the healer finished bandaging up his shoulder,

"Eh, it was when we were visiting this continent years ago...Altea, I think was the name of the country we resided in."

Greil raised an eyebrow at that,

"Well, if they're residents of Altea, what are they doing fighting battles here in Gra? I believe the two were allies last time we were here...so, not much should have changed over a mere couple of years. Plus, what would a prince be doing out of his castle, involving himself in such combat at his young age? I mean, Ike, _you've_ barely just started working with the company, yourself."

Giving a wince at a painful wrap around the most sensitive part of his sprained shoulder, Ike looked up at the man in front of him,

"I don't know, Father...last time I saw Marth, he was just a kid. We both were. And, all I knew was that his sister and mother were angels, but his father was a raging, abusive tyrant."

The bluenette gripped the examination table in anger at those memories of seeing the fearful look in the younger boy's eyes at what the King would've done if they were caught playing together again.

Greil nodded quietly as he eyed his son carefully,

"Yet, you seem to care deeply for the boy."

Biting his lip, Ike silently nodded in agreement before he glanced over his father's shoulder as someone suddenly entered the healing tent.

Turning around, Greil grinned at their newcomer before facing his son once more,

"Well, speaking of the little devil."

 _"Father!"_ Ike hissed in embarrassment.

Chuckling lightly, Greil walked away from the darker bluenette as he made his way over to the front of the tent to greet Marth.

"Good evening, Your Highness. How are you fairing?"

Said bluenette smiled up at the commander,

"No need for such formalities...uh...Sir Greil. But, I am doing much better...thank you for asking."

Smiling kindly, Greil pat the prince's shoulder lightly before opening the wings of the tent,

"Well, Ike over there is all ready for ya. Don't stay up too late you two, 'cause we got another mission to attend to in the morning."

The seventeen-year-old facepalmed, hiding from his father's embarrassment.

Marth giggled quietly as he walked over to Ike, where the healer finally finished up what he needed to before leaving the two swordsmen alone.

Hopping off the examining table, the young mercenary grasped the other's hand before leading them to one of the hospital beds, where they both took a seat.

They took a moment to look at each other, both blushing lightly in awkward nervousness.

It had been seven long years.

Not knowing that they would ever see each other again.

Yet, here they were.

And, they couldn't help but notice their maturing selves, physically and emotionally.

Marth admired his long-lost friend's building muscles along his glistening arms. His still sweaty chest gleamed in the candle light of the hospital tent, and the bandages just made the older male come off as even more exquisite.

And, Ike's quirky and mischievous personality still remained the same, but the prince could easily tell that the boy has grown up. There was a power about him that made the younger bluenette want to just submit to every word or action of the taller male.

Scanning his cobalt eyes over the other, Ike licked his lips.

Although not as built as himself, those thin arms and waist still made the prince a doll of astounding charm. And, those beautiful, sapphire eyes he can never forget complimented the teal-haired royal's facial structure so well.

However, he could tell there was a stir within them, a driven purpose that seemed to hold a deep story that even the young boy refused to read through himself. The prince may no longer be as skittish as the child he was years ago, but Ike could still make out the naivety in those large, azure orbs.

Suddenly, a glimmer of gold caught the older swordsman's eye.

"That's new."

Looking up, Marth realized Ike was referring to the circlet adorned on his head.

Worrying his lip, the young royal looked away.

"I-It's my sister's..." he stated in a hushed voice.

Not understanding the reasoning for the other's sudden aloofness, the darker bluenette blinked at him before asking,

"Oh! How is she?"

Marth looked up at him with a blank face.

Ike knew nothing of the war raging in their continent.

Him and his father, and the rest of their troop were just simple mercenaries sent on a quest in Gra before they went back to their own homeland.

They had no clue what they were in the middle of.

No idea that Elice's tiara was a symbolic sentiment stowed upon him the day she sacrificed herself as bait to Gharnef.

The day Gra attacked their borders.

Their home.

Where everything they had was gone in the blink of an eye.

The caring and compassionate teen in front of him had no idea of the struggles Marth had and was currently going through.

Ike started noticing the prince's eyes began to water during the long silence that followed his question about his older sister,

"Marth...? Is everything alright?"

Blinking out of his thoughts, the royal looked up to his companion. He almost forgot the mercenary was with him.

He shook his head silently as he bit his lip.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Ike asked softly.

Again, Marth shook his head.

Brows bending in anguish, the older male combed a gentle hand through the other's hair,

"I promise you, Marth, you can tell me whatever you need. I will listen and be as much help as I can. I am a mercenary after all."

Sapphire eyes locked with concerned cobalt ones.

Letting out a shaky breath, the royal swordsman kept his composure as he allowed himself to catch Ike up on the tragedies and struggles of what the year long war has brought upon himself, his family, his soldiers, and his people.

The darker bluenette nodded through it all, eyes growing in more and more worry as this sudden news perturbed him.

And, Marth surprisingly was holding it together well.

Or, so he thought.

Said swordsman finished telling his tale of woe, turning away as he hiccuped lightly. Biting down on his bottom lip hard, he tried keeping his emotions under control.

He was a prince.

He needed to keep composure.

Be strong for his people.

He needed to be—

"It's okay to cry."

The soft words echoed in the younger bluenette's ears as he darted his watery eyes up to his companion.

"B-But I am a prince...I-I must—,"

Ike reached down and gently caressed one of Marth's smaller hands in his own as he looked passionately into the other's eyes,

"Princes are human, too, ya know."

The younger male blinked at the older as a sudden hush of silence fell between them.

Until the teal-haired royal could no longer keep himself together, allowing the mercenary to pull him into his arms.

The older male held the Prince of Altea securely, allowing the poor boy to let out all of his hurt that he was forced to keep in for a whole year of fighting battles, losing most of his family, and holding onto a thin prayer that least his elder sister remain alive.

At such a young age of just fifteen years, the pain and pressure was becoming too much to bear for the young bluenette.

And, finally, a ray of hope entered his life once more.

A caring, comforting presence that the younger male never realized he had longed for, and desperately needed.

After a few minutes, Marth raised his head out from Ike's shoulder with a snivel as he wiped at his eyes,

"M-My apologies...that was uncalled f-for."

The mercenary looked down at the prince sorrowfully before caressing the younger bluenette's face just under his jawline.

"No, no...," He soothed gently, bringing his fingers through those teal locks once more, "You needed to confront those pent up feelings, Marth. You held them in for way too long...and it is unhealthy to bear that amount of stress, especially in the kind of situation you have fallen into."

Nodding in understanding, the teal-haired royal looked up at the other, his eyes shining in gratitude.

"T-Thank you..."

Smiling gently, Ike leaned over and gently pressed a kiss to Marth's cheek, the same cheek that was once badly bruised years before,

"Of course, Your Highness."

The young prince blushed furiously at not only the mercenary's romantic gesture, but at the other's rare use of the formality, as well.

Chuckling lightly at his friend's flustered face, Ike stood and pulled the lighter bluenette back up to his feet.

"Come along. It is getting quite late, and as Father said, our troop must head out early for our next task tomorrow morning before we head back home to Crimea."

Walking hand-in-hand, the blue pair was making their way to the front of the tent when the taller male suddenly stopped to turn to the candle still burning bright beside the examining table he previously occupied.

"Well, we cannot leave this lit throughout the night."

Glancing over at the younger swordsman, Ike gave him a light smirk,

"You still do not fear the dark, do you Marth?"

Face going crimson at their childhood memory, the bashful bluenette pushed his face into the mercenary's shoulder.

"Oh Gods Ike, I am no longer an eight-year-old child!"

Laughing quietly, the dark blue-haired soldier took that as a hint and blew out the candle.

However, he definitely took notice when the hold in his hand suddenly grew tighter when the light went out.

Smirking to himself, Ike pulled the younger boy through the tent slits and into the starlit night, where the two enjoyed their one night together before they were to part ways in the coming morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is definitely going to be shorter than my first Ike/Marth because it only includes three parts (ignoring the fact that the first part had to be split into two chapters haha) 
> 
> So, depending on how long the last chapter is, there will be either one or two more updates. 
> 
> And, like I’ve said in my previous story, there are still more works to come after this one! 
> 
> So, until next chapter!
> 
> Elizabeth :)


	4. The Hero-King and his Noble Lord: Part 1

_**Several years have passed since the wars for Altea's peace have ended, where the Dragon Medeus was not slain once, but twice and is now officially lain to rest...** _

_**And, the full continent of Archanea is now looking to a single Hero to rule over them all...** _

 

Glancing at the tattered map in his gloved hands, the leader of the small group of soldiers signaled all of them to a stop.

His head knight walked over on his noble steed, looking over the other male's shoulder in concern,

"Is something troubling you, Your Majesty?"

Glancing up at his white-haired companion, the bluenette nodded silently,

"According to the coordinates on this map, Crimea's capital should be just beyond this mountain pass...however..."

"It could be possible bandit territory."

"Exactly."

The two soldiers looked at one another, silently questioning whether or not they should lead everyone into possible danger when one of the younger knights came trotting over,

"Well, lets go find out."

The younger swordsman glanced up at him,

"Cain, we cannot afford to be so brash in unfamiliar territory...Especially at such a time in the evening with the moon barely showing over the horizon."

Rolling his eyes, the red-head simply smirked down at the other,

"Oh, come on, King Marth, you know well enough that we can take them down easily."

Said male looked over at his other knight questioningly, wondering his thoughts on the younger cavalier's idea.

The older man gave a shrug,

"I mean, he's not wrong."

_"Jagen!"_

Chuckling lightly at the royal, the silver-haired soldier continued,

"Well, is there another path we can take that guarantee's all of our safety?"

Glancing back down, the 22-year-old's brows furrowed in thought.

"Hmm...I mean, there appears to be one. But, walking around the mountains will inconveniently add our travel to an extra two days, and I don't wish to leave Her Majesty waiting any longer than she already has..."

Jagen smirked at him.

Being extremely high royalty himself, the younger bluenette always put other's needs and desires before his own.

"I am sure Queen Elincia is already aware of her country's obstacles, Your Highness. If this trip to form a healthy alliance between our two nations requires an extra two nights, then it shall be worth it—."

_"King Marth! Sir Jagen!"_

Both men turned to find a desperately looking Abel galloping over to them, his javelin ready in hand,

"We've got company!"

All three horsemen, along with their young King, turned around as a sudden heard of bandits approached them.

"Well...I guess sitting here with our thumbs up our asses made our welcomers impatient," Cain muttered under his breath as he pulled out his silver sword.

Hand-axe resting over his shoulder, the leader of the rogue pack of ruffians approached the defensive line of Altean natives.

"Thought I got a sweet sniff of royalty passing through here. We heard about your upcoming visit to Crimea, and we couldn't be rude and not stop and say hello to the _Hero_ -King, now could we?"

Smiling coldly, Marth gently placed his hand on the hilt of his sword, without drawing out said weapon.

"Now, gentlemen. I don't mean to be _rude,_ but I don't believe such formalities are necessary. As for your shameful and poor display of hostility, it would be quite a pity for you to lose your lives over such trivial matters. Now, why don't you go run along before your lonely wives find out the dirty work you've been hustling under their noses."

Cain and Abel snickered behind the smirking royal as the bandit's face reddened with rage.

"Pretty boy here thinks he's _funny,_ does he?"

He brought his axe down hard, just as Marth unsheathed Falchion.

Both weapons clashed together under the dim moonlight.

An uproar from the invading bandits began as both groups charged into battle.

Jagen rammed his silver lance into another enemy axe wielder just as Cain clacked swords with an additional incoming bandit.

Abel stayed beside Marth as he fought aggressively with another cavalier while his King continued to quarrel against the commander of the pack of scoundrels.

Gritting his teeth in frustration, the bluenette swung his sword at his opponent, where said ruffian blocked it once more.

"Not so tough now, are ya, _Your Highness."_

Even with himself at an advantage, Marth started realizing this bandit was much stronger than he intentionally thought.

With a rough push against the teal-haired swordsman, the axe wielder managed to get the King to lose his footing and fall on his back and onto the ground.

Falchion skidded a few feet from Marth's hand.

Said boy grunted as the ruffian planted his disgusting boot on top of the young royal's chest.

"Well, well, who would've thought this would be the Hero-King's _pathetic_ demise?"

The enemy soldier cackled above him as Marth scrunched his face up in outrage.

He went to push the obnoxious bandit off of him when the blade of the other's axe was suddenly inches from his throat.

The grotesque ruffian sneered down at him,

"Ah, ah, ah. Don't even think about it—,"

Suddenly, the enemy soldier went flying off to the side as his threat towards the King was cut short by the hard swing from another sword slamming into him.

Chest heaving with his rapidly beating heart, a sweat drop trailed its way down Marth's face as he grabbed his sword and made an attempt to stand.

Which faltered when a long, golden blade was aimed at his face.

The young bluenette glanced up in sudden surprise at his apparent attacker.

 _"Hero-King,_ huh?"

Stance nonchalant, the newcomer held Ragnell lazily as he smirked down at the look of shock on the younger swordsman's face.

"Ike?!"

Planting his weapon into the ground, the darker bluenette opened his arms as the King lept onto him, hugging the older male around the neck tightly.

Forgetting for the moment they were in the middle of a battle, Ike buried his face into Marth's neck as he rested his hand on the back of the other's teal head.

"What would you do without me, _Your Majesty?"_ The ex-mercenary whispered softly into the other's ear.

Releasing his grip, Marth looked up at the other with a soft smirk,

"Oh, enough with the formalities Ike. You know how much I despise them."

Chuckling lightly, the taller bluenette was about to banter back when the Altean native suddenly shoved him to the side as a lance wielding bandit came charging towards them.

Falchion glimmered brightly as it slashed through the attacking ruffian's stomach.

Grinning with pride, Ike picked up Ragnell one-handed before he brought said sword down onto another approaching enemy soldier.

With their backs pressed against each other, both blue swordsmen smirked at one another before charging together at the remaining incoming forces.

* * *

"Well...that should be the last of them...Ugh, foolish rogues..."

Grabbing a spare cloth from his knapsack, Oscar dragged it across his bloody lance before tossing it back into the bag hooked onto his horse.

"Thank you for aiding us...that was quite an unexpected turn of events," Jagen commented with gratitude.

Ike looped an arm around Marth's shoulder, giving him a wink,

"Well, we couldn't leave the _King_ without a royal escort, now could we?"

The lighter bluenette blushed furiously at his comrade, a small smile adorning his face.

Cain and Abel shared a knowing glance as they smirked at their ruler's sudden bashfulness towards the older, blue-haired swordsman.

Trotting her way over to the two leaders on her white steed, Titania leaned down to her commander, whispering playfully,

"Try keeping it in your pants, Lord Ike."

Said male suddenly stiffened, face heating up in embarrassment as the older woman chuckled at him.

The red-headed Knight was fully aware of the darker bluenette's not so subtle crush on the younger royal.

 _"Lord,_ huh?" Marth looked up at the other with a smirk.

Scratching the back of his head, Ike gave him a sheepish smile,

"Don't wear it out too much, _Your Highness."_

Tomato faced, the teal-haired swordsman shoved the taller male playfully.

Suddenly, Jagen cleared his throat as he grabbed everyone's attention,

"As fun as this little reunion is with our former allies, King Marth, do not forget, we must make haste over to Queen Elincia. Which, thankfully, is now possible."

The blue pairing blushed darkly, with the younger male nodding in agreement just as his companion coughed awkwardly,

"Yes sir. Right this way everyone."

As they continued on their path once more, Ike glanced over at the shorter bluenette,

"I'm surprised."

Marth looked up to him in confusion,

"By what?"

Chuckling lightly, the Lord smirked down at the other,

"With all these dark shadows among us, you don't seem to need a night candle strapped to your side."

Cheeks glowing pink, the King elbowed the other swordsman in the side.

Barking out a laugh, Ike ruffled the royal's hair, careful not to push off the golden circlet atop his teal head.

Unable to stop a smile of his own, Marth shook his head in amusement at his friend.

Walking side by side, it took all the will power of the two bluenettes not to intertwine their brushing hands as they lead both groups through the mountain pass and towards the Crimean capital.

* * *

Reading through the remaining sentences of the parchment resting on the polished wooden table, the King of Altea carefully dipped his feather into the ink well before signing neatly on the bottom of the page.

Queen Elincia followed suit before looking up to the taller royal,

"Well, King Marth...I must say it has been a pleasure having you here in Crimea and a most joyous occasion it is to now have a trustworthy union between our allying countries."

Said male smiled kindly down at her,

"Likewise, Your Highness...it is an honor to be welcomed so warmly by yourself, as well as by your people...even with our late arrival last night, you were patient and kind enough to provide my men with rooms and healers for their wounds in our unfortunate battle by the mountains."

The Queen of Crimea's eyes shined in gratitude, although a glimmer of guilt flashed through them,

"I do want to apologize once more for that, Your Majesty...sadly, bandits still run a muck in the shadows of this village and others throughout our nation...For your departure in the coming days, I will make sure you have an escort the full way back to the ports, until the moment you board your ship."

Nodding his thanks, Marth held up a hand,

"Please, Queen Elincia, no need for apologies. Even with Altea once more at peace, we too have such scoundrels lurking our small towns and harassing our people...we cannot control everyone, as much as we may try to. All we know is that we are always doing our best, and _that_ is what's important."

The young woman smiled at the teal-haired swordsman's soft spoken words of encouragement before she glanced out her window.

A small smile graced her face as she turned to look back up at the King,

"Ike was right about you."

A blush crawled up the bluenette's cheeks and up to his ears as he looked down at the green-haired woman,

"E-Excuse me?"

Chuckling lightly, the Queen took hold of one of Marth's gloved hands and pulled him to one of the windows.

Resting their elbows on the stone ledge, the royals peered down at the meadow below, specifically at the group of soldiers scattered about.

Oscar, Abel, Cain, and Titania were grouped together by one of the outside marble tables discussing various war tactics they find the most useful while on horseback.

Over in the part-time battle arena, Jagen and Ogma were training with each other, their practice swords clacking in the distance.

Then, the two sovereigns glanced to their left-hand side, where they could see their dark blue-haired companion idly chatting with Draug as he messed around with a whining Gordin.

The ruler of Altea smiled down at the man he was madly fond of.

Elincia noticed as she gave a soft smirk,

"He told me all about you...your over generosity, your gentleness, and even your hidden stubbornness that comes out when you dearly care to protect the ones you love...all the qualities of a true ruler."

Marth bit his lip softly at such a forward compliment.

_'Ike said all of that?'_

He nervously looked over at the smiling woman, her gold eyes shining brightly at him.

"I...I-I'm not quite sure about that, Your Highness...I may have saved my kingdom twice...but, now all of Archanea is entrusting themselves in my hands...a-and...that's a huge responsibility that I don't even know if I could handle as a single King alone..."

Smile never fading, Elincia brought her smaller hand over one of the bluenette’s.

"Do not let such worries cloud your mind or your judgement, King Marth..."

She then nodded her head towards the meadow below,

"Why don't you go down and see him? I am sure Lord Ike is a better convincer than me when it comes to your fine qualities, Your Majesty."

Face reddening in embarrassment, Marth nodded gratefully at her before making his exit.

Elincia chuckled behind him,

_'That boy has no idea how lucky he is...or is going to be...'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...I totally predicted this was going to end up being in two parts haha 
> 
> But hey! The more the merrier! 
> 
> FIRST: I would love to thank those who have been reading thus far, and to those lovely human beings who have left me kudos and comments, as well as made bookmarks!! 
> 
> Like I've said before, such support means so so so much to me, so THANK YOU <3 
> 
> SECOND: the next update will be the conclusion to this story (yes, I am quite sad too...but I am super truly happy how it has come out so far! It was meant to be in three parts, and I've been loving every minute of writing it!—and I hope you've been enjoying it just as much!!) 
> 
> LASTLY: I plan on starting on my next work/works of more Ike/Marth where I will be beginning on my Hamilton Drabbles, which will be composed of majestic fluffy one-shots of my OTP continuing from where that original story left off (Sorry not sorry for not being able to let that pride and joy go haha)
> 
> First Four Chapters have already been titled and I MAY, POSSIBLY, UNSURE OF RIGHT MEOW, take on prompts from any possible readers: 
> 
> 1\. Stuffy  
> 2\. Sunday Playtime  
> 3\. Emetophobia  
> 4\. Tequila? I Hardly Know her 
> 
> Do with your imagination what you will of what those first four short stories may be about haha
> 
> (HOWEVER, I HIGHLY RECOMMEND READING HAMILTON BEFORE DELVING INTO SAID SHORT STORIES)
> 
> Until next update my dudes, 
> 
> Elizabeth :)


	5. The Hero-King and His Noble Lord: Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t mind me picking up the pieces of my heart after it exploded from writing this last chapter. 
> 
> Enjoy! :')

 

“Oh, you big lug! That was an excellent shot, and you know it!”

“Well, you still need to work on that posture of yours, Gordin. Good shot or not.”

The light green-haired archer stomped his foot in agitation at the armored knight sitting on the marble bench off to the side before looking over at their newly acquainted blue-haired companion.

Pulling the arrow the younger male shot from the tree, Ike walked back over to the pair of soldiers where he handed said item back to Gordin,

“He’s not wrong. Even though you attack your enemies from a distance without going into physical combat, it’s always important to balance yourself. Stature is one of the key components to keeping oneself attentive and ready in battle.”

“Is that so?”

Turning around, the Lord’s face reddened slightly as he was approached by an equally flushed King Marth.

“Greetings, Your Highness. Has everything been taken care of with the alliance?” Draug asked with sincerity.

Smiling kindly, the teal-haired royal nodded,

“Yep, all is well. Queen Elincia is quite pleasant and she will be a wonderful asset and friend to our kingdom back home.”

His two loyal soldiers grinned brightly at such good news.

“So, when are we heading back?” Gordin asked curiously as he began reattaching his arrow to his bow.

Biting his lip, the King bowed his head,

“In just a few, short days,” he answered quietly before his eyes flickered over to the silent bluenette shuffling his feet off to the side.

“Lord Ike...may I have a word?”

Glancing up, the ex-mercenary gave a small smile, happy to oblige as he followed the shorter male into the forest off to the East side of the open meadow.

Gordin and Draug glanced at one another in confusion before looking back at the two capes disappearing into the woods.

“Huh, wonder what that must be about,” the young archer stated quietly.

Shrugging his shoulders, the green-haired, heavily armored knight nodded his head towards the tree the other was using as a target,

“It is none of our concern. But, what should be is your practicing.”

Rolling his eyes in exasperation, Gordin lifted his bow and arrow up to his cheek once more,

“Ugh, fine.”

* * *

Boots crunching the leaves on the ground below them, the King of Altea led himself and his companion to a quiet, seemingly confined area within the trees before perching himself onto a log.

The older swordsman followed suit, taking a seat right beside the other, their hips and shoulders brushing lightly.

Marth let out a quiet sigh before glancing up at the taller male and giving him a doleful smile.

Ike looked fondly at the younger bluenette as he reached up and tucked a stray teal hair behind the other’s ear,

“Why the long face, huh?” He asked softly.

Marth made eye-contact with those cobalt orbs, his own shining brightly in the fading sun,

“You know why,” he whispered out before looking down to the ground.

Both men were not ready to part ways again for a third time. And, the older soldier knew it would be very hard on the younger, and it would be just as difficult for himself.

Nodding silently, the Lord watched as the other began biting his lip.

He then reached over and gently took the sovereign’s chin in his hand, making the shorter male look at him once more,

“Well...it is not necessary for us to dwell on such things, is there now?”

A shy smile graced the King’s face as he looked lovingly up at the Lord,

“I-I guess not...,” he spoke softly with a sigh before continuing,

“So...how have you been? Your family? I hope they are well.”

Ike looked into those sweet, sapphire orbs before smiling sadly,

“Well...Mist has grown quite a lot I must say, and my troop has really held up their own over the years. We’ve grown so much stronger together than we could have ever imagined, and...I just wish...Father were still here to see us...to see you.”

Marth’s face reflected one of upset as he placed his hand over the darker bluenette’s.

“Oh...I’m so sorry to hear such grave news Ike...I cannot imagine what you must have been through since we saw one another last...But, please give your sister and your soldiers my condolences, as well...I know you and your father were very close...”

Smiling softly, the older swordsman scooted closer to the young royal, pecking his teal head lightly before intertwining their hands.

“Thank you,” he spoke softly before he nudged the other’s shoulder lightly,

“What about you? Last time I saw your sweet face, you were a Prince.”

Marth ducked his head as a small blush graced his cheeks.

“W-Well...I...I saved Altea...twice. And, not only did I liberate my kingdom from constant war...I saved my sister, as well...and, that is a most momentous day I will never forget...But, now...”

Biting his lip once more, the shorter male looked up to the colorful, fall trees surrounding them, leaves gently bristling with the soft breeze.

“Now?” The Lord pushed gently.

Marth glanced up at him, letting out a soft sigh as he shut his eyes for a moment,

“The people of Altea are not the only ones rejoicing in my reign...the whole continent of Archanea has been expecting me for some time now to step up and...rule over everyone...but...Ike, I do not even know where to begin with such a task...even agreeing to such a high responsibility is overwhelming in itself and—,”

The new commander of the Greil mercenaries released their hands to pull the other swordsman close to his side,

“Hey...allow yourself to take a breath, Marth. First of all, it is an incredibly high honor to be thought of so highly by so many people...and second, you will not be facing such a challenge alone, I am sure of it. Jagen is your most loyal, and bravest knight who has been by your side ever since you were a child, same goes for Cain and Abel...,”

The dark blue-haired soldier pushed the shorter bluenette back for a moment so he could look into those seemingly lost, sapphire eyes,

“You have grown into such a strong, confident, and admirable ruler, King Marth...and...it has been the highest honor for me to have the utmost pleasure of fighting by your side and watching you grow into the _beautiful_ and _charming_ man I now set my eyes on today...who still holds the saccharine heart of the child he once was...so, believe me when I say...you will make a fine ruler to all of Archanea one day.”

The Lord’s eyes brimmed with unshed tears as he admired the man before him.

A tear trailed it’s way down Marth’s own cheek as he leaned his forehead into the other’s, where the two softly brushed noses.

“I have missed you so...so much...,” the teal-haired royal whispered softly,

“And...there have been many a days where I have sat alone in my throne room, questioning whether I would ever get a glimpse of those mischievous eyes, unkempt hair, and dazzling smile of yours again...of the man who’s been a strength to my weaknesses and a hope in my sorrows...I am not the only one who has grown over these years, either, Lord Ike...you have and always will mesmerize me with your leadership, your boldness, your... _everything.”_

The older male smiled down at the young man’s rosy cheeks as he finished his quiet speech.

The two bluenettes then looked into one another’s eyes adoringly, their lips inches apart as they felt their hot breath closing in on each other.

Shutting their eyes in unison, the two swordsmen began leaning in, mouths barely touching,

When someone suddenly called out to them.

Eyes snapping open, the blue pair gave a jump as they turned towards their possible intruder,

“King Marth! Lord Ike! Supper is nearly done!”

It was Abel.

“Damn, where did they run off to?” The two heard the cavalier mumble to himself as they heard him trot his horse off in the opposite direction.

Letting out a breath, Ike turned back to his companion, chuckling sheepishly as a small blush bloomed across his cheeks,

“I...w-we—,”

Marth giggled, his own face a shade of red as he pressed a soft kiss to the other male’s cheek,

“Can finish this conversation later?”

The young royal gave the Lord a soft smirk.

Grinning, the ex-mercenary nodded in agreement before standing and pulling the other bluenette up with him.

Hand-in-hand, the two swordsmen made their way back towards the castle before either of their loyal soldiers sent a search party after them.

Glancing down at the shorter male, Ike smirked silently to himself,

_‘Well...this interruption was quite ideal timing...I am still unsure of how I am to go about this...it is just so hard to contain myself around those beautiful, sapphire eyes...that perfectly curved waist..._

_Focus Ike! Tonight must be perfect...remember that...’_

* * *

“Wow, Titania...this stew is something else. I’ll probably take myself to a second helping,” Jagen gratefully complemented the red-headed paladin as she finished passing out bowls of her famous vegetable beef stew before making one for herself.

Smiling kindly, the younger woman finally took her seat as she lifted a spoonful of the stew before blowing on it,

“Why, I am glad to hear that Sir Jagen, thank you. It’s a family recipe. And, surprisingly, it’s also the only thing homemade Soren is willing to eat.”

Looking over at the black-haired mage, Titania gave a chuckle at the dirty side glance he gave her before taking another bite of his food.

Ike smirked softly at the younger soldier and ruffled his hair, knowing it would tick Soren off.

Growling under his breath, the quiet boy glared at his commander.

Although the sorcerer cared greatly for the older bluenette, Soren still found his playfulness annoying at times.

“Oh, Ike, leave him in peace and eat your own dinner.”

Turning around, the Lord looked at the King with an innocent smile before shrugging his shoulders and picking up another spoonful of his meal and shoving it into his mouth.

He then sneaked a hand under the table and gently caressed the royal’s thigh as he casually continued munching on his food with a smirk slapped onto his face.

Marth immediately choked on the spoonful he just put into his mouth, swallowing it down hard as he quickly reached for a glass of water to hide the sudden reddening of his face.

He glared at the troublesome bluenette to his right.

Giving the flustered boy a wink, the ex-mercenary slowly withdrew his hand, gliding it gently over the other’s thigh before removing it completely.

Marth bit down a whimper as he continued gulping down the cool liquid from his glass until it was empty.

“Gee, didn’t realize you were so thirsty there, Your Highness. Let me get you some more water.”

Cain stood up, giving the tomato faced bluenette a knowing smirk before walking over to the swordsmen and leaning down as he reached for Marth’s water glass,

“You know, if you two must excuse yourselves, you are more than welcome too. Supper is almost over...no need to be handsy over here with an audience amongst yourselves, Your Majesty.”

Marth’s face heated up immensely as he glared at the red-head,

 _“Cain!”_ He whispered harshly in embarrassment.

Chuckling quietly, the knight stood to his full height before he finally walked into the kitchen.

Clearing their throats, Ike and Marth, with faces still glowing pink, continued to finish the remainder of Titania’s soup.

A bit more quietly this time.

* * *

A calm silence filled the atmosphere as the group of soldiers gathered around the crackling camp fire, breathing in the scent of burning ember.

Gordin shivered slightly as he rubbed his hands together and held them towards the glowing orange flames.

Putting an arm around the younger boy, Draug added his body heat when another cool wisp of wind blew by once more.

Smiling at the duo, Marth blew hot breath into his own hands before rubbing them up and down his arms.

He unfortunately removed his cape and was now too exposed to the cool air surrounding them.

Suddenly, the young royal felt a warm blanket drop gently around his shoulders before someone sat themselves right beside him.

He looked up to see passionate, cobalt eyes gleaming back at him.

“Thank you,” the lighter bluenette commented softly.

Ike smiled gently at the other before he wrapped his own cape around himself as he quietly enjoyed everyone’s company.

“It’s very beautiful here, Lord Ike...the land, your people. It’s been quite pleasant for our second day in,” Abel commented softly to the leader of the Greil mercenaries.

Giving a proud grin, the dark blue-haired swordsman leaned back a bit, silently inviting the King to rest against him as he looked over to the green-haired cavalier,

“Thanks...you guys have been wonderful company, as well, to have here in Crimea. I’m proud that both of our nations now hold a bonded trust to one another...and I look forward to any future missions we may lead together.”

The knight smiled brightly at that, along with the rest of Marth and Ike’s troops.

Smirking softly, the Lord peered down at the shorter male resting quietly against his chest,

“You mind if I show you something, real quick?” He whispered softly into the other’s ear.

Looking up, sapphire eyes shined curiously in the dim fire light,

“Of course.”

Sitting up carefully, Marth kept the blanket the taller bluenette gave him in his hold before standing up.

Ike followed suit, placing a gentle hand on the King’s back.

“Excuse us for a moment,” Marth spoke kindly to everyone before he followed the other soldier off to the side of the cabin they were all sharing for the night.

Once he believed they were far enough away, Ike grasped the hand of the younger swordsman before pulling him along and weaving the two of them in between the trees beside the chalet.

Startled by the sudden transition, Marth held tight to the other male’s hand, the blanket he was wearing flying off as he kept in step behind him,

“I-Ike! Where are we going?!”

Chuckling playfully, the ex-mercenary glanced over at the flustered bluenette,

“You’ll see!”

Matching his smile with the Lord’s wide grin, the young sovereign giggled as he let the other lead the way.

After a few minutes, Ike slowed to a stop before he turned around and grasped both of the King’s gloved hands with his own.

“Okay, close your eyes for me.”

Marth gave him a skeptical look,

“What for?”

The 24-year-old gave the other an unamused look before smirking,

“Do you not trust me, _Your Highness?”_

Rolling his eyes, the teal-haired swordsman let out a sigh before giving in to the command.

Grinning from ear to ear, the Lord then pulled his long-time friend carefully with him into a thick brush that lay in between two giant aspen trees.

Marth sputtered in surprise, feeling various leaves scrape across his face.

Ike laughed at the other’s antics before leading the two of them out into the open once more.

Gently, the darker bluenette led the other into the center of the small area before he let go of his hands and walked behind him, where he then held onto the other’s small waist.

“Okay, you can open them now,” he whispered softly into the King’s ear.

Sapphire eyes fluttered open as they took in the new environment surrounding them.

His mouth gaped in awe as he spun around slowly, taking everything in.

It was a small opening by a short cliff side, where the crescent moon provided a dim light to reveal the surrounding shrubs and colorful flowers adorning the circular area.

Grasping the young royal’s hand once more, the ex-mercenary guided the two of them to a glistening, marble bench decorated by surrounding amaryllises.

“What is this place?” Marth asked softly as he turned towards the other, where he remained standing for the time being.

Smiling kindly, Ike took a moment to admire everything around them himself before looking back into those questioning sapphire eyes,

“I found this place when I was younger...shortly after I had met you.”

Biting his lip, the older swordsman’s cheeks tinted pink before he continued,

“When I wanted some alone time, I would always come here...to think about you...always wondering if I’d ever be able to show you this place...it had the perfect amount of light and color for the sweet prince who feared the dark.”

Cheeks turning crimson, the King lightly pushed the smirking Lord playfully,

“Oh, you’re so sweet,” he bantered sarcastically.

Laughing quietly, the taller male then reached down to pluck one of the white, star-shaped flowers from the adjacent bush by his feet and tucked it behind the royal’s ear sweetly.

Before taking in a deep breath,

“We have met on the battlefield...even on the darkest of nights...,”

He gave a soft smirk to the King’s light blush to his cheeks.

“You’re never gonna let that go are—?”

Hushing him gently, the Lord held a finger to the other’s lips before continuing,

“I vow to be your sword and shield...your camouflage...as you have been mine.”

Getting down on one knee, the darker bluenette pulled out a small, navy blue, velvet box from one of his pant pockets.

Opening it up, Ike presented a glistening gold ring.

Intricate designs were engraved into it to match those of the circlet adorned on the younger male’s head.

Marth’s eyes began to water, biting his lip as he suddenly realized what was happening.

The leader of the Greil mercenaries looked up to the royal, cobalt eyes shining with passion and love only for the young man standing before him.

“Marth Lowell, Hero-King to Altea and soon to be Archanea...will you take me as your Noble Lord, as well as your lawfully wedded, and forever loving husband, to have and to hold by your side...now, and forever?”

Hiccuping into the hands over his mouth, the teal-haired swordsman nodded vigorously before crushing the older man into a hug.

_“YES!”_

Both men fell into the soft grass, where they began giggling quietly as their noses touched.

Marth lifted himself up slightly as he took a moment to gaze down into the Lord’s eyes lovingly.

Ike smirked fondly at the younger swordsman laying on his chest before both bluenettes suddenly looked around them in surprise.

A soft glow began to surround the two of them as their sudden movement in the grass disturbed the fireflies that were hidden underneath.

The blue couple watched as the lightning insects flew around them aimlessly, where the tiny glowing bugs weaved their way between the strands of grass and blooming flowers.

The lovers then looked to one another once more.

Reaching up, the ex-mercenary combed a gloved hand gently through those teal locks before caressing the King’s face gently.

Leaning down, Marth pressed his soft lips into those handsome ones.

Smiling contently, Ike delicately held the back of the royal’s head as they continued to make out quietly, enjoying their very first kiss.

After a few moments, the two lead soldiers pulled apart.

Ring box still enclosed within his left hand, the darker bluenette sat up, holding the other securely in his lap as he pulled the golden band from the white silk keeping it in place.

Setting the small, velvet box down onto the grass, the leader of the Greil mercenaries gently grasped the King’s left hand.

He glanced up when he heard a small sniffle.

Marth’s eyes were watery as the young man kept wiping at them, extremely overwhelmed by the sudden emotions flowing through him.

Smiling gently, Ike rubbed his thumb across the lighter bluenette’s hand while he held the awaiting wedding ring in the other,

“This wasn’t supposed to make you cry this much,” the Lord quipped playfully as he looked into those sweet, sapphire eyes full of warmth and love.

The King of Altea blushed as he giggled softly,

“I-I know...I just,” he bit his lip as his eyes flowed over with more tears as he let out a hiccup, “I...I love you!”

Laughing quietly, a few joyous tears spilled from Ike’s own eyes as he could feel the unconditional love radiating from the younger swordsman, and the Lord could do nothing but reciprocate it back,

“I love you too...I always have, and I always will.”

And, with that, he gently slipped the personally engraved ring onto the royal’s ring finger, its gold designs shining brightly in the starry night.

Pulling the other’s hand towards him, Ike pressed his lips to the top of the wedding band as his love-lust eyes flickered to the tearful, passionate orbs of the teal-haired swordsman.

Moving his face back up, the Noble Lord brought his love, the Heroic King of Altea, into another long, fervent kiss.

Sealing their infinite love for one another.

 

_**A grand wedding was held in Altea, the two men becoming wed in front of the entire country.** _

_**Bells rang, crowds cheered, and love spread.** _

_**The two lived on for many many years...ruling over the entire continent of Archanea as one while keeping Crimea as one of their most forever trusted allies...** _

_**With Medeus officially no longer a threat, Hero King and Noble Lord both agreed Marth to be the last of the warriors to ever wield Falchion...knowing their homelands shall remain in peace for thousands of years to come...** _

_**Husband and husband, the two enamored swordsmen lived happily ever after, proud for who they were...** _

_**And proud of what they’ve become.** _

_**The End** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Author’s Note 
> 
> Oh, ho, ho don’t mind me just dabbing my eyes over here 
> 
> But, in all seriousness...I think its a wonderful thing when a writer is really proud of the work they’ve created, despite if there are any objections 
> 
> Because...I truly loved this. 
> 
> It makes me so happy just to write this...just for fun, for my readers, and for myself. 
> 
> Thank you for reading this short story and for your lovely kudos and comments on it! 
> 
> It boosts my confidence as a writer and it truly means so much to me that my creations have made others happy. 
> 
> ALSO: 
> 
> This story was inspired by a lovely song by Svrcina called 'Meet Me on the Battlefield.' HIGHLY recommend listening to it (you will notice parts of the lyrics were hidden in Ike's proposal to Marth--as well as in the title of this story!).
> 
> There is also a beautiful Nightcore remix of it, as well.
> 
> AND:
> 
> If you haven’t already noticed, I have started on my ‘Hamilton Drabbles,’ so go check those out if you’re interested in more Ike/Marth FLUFF! 
> 
> Furthermore, I also have another Ike/Marth short story (guest starring Meta Knight) still in the process of being planned out, so keep your eyes open for when the first chapter of that gets published. 
> 
> Until my next update!
> 
> Elizabeth :)


End file.
